fire from heaven
by sylverein
Summary: What really happened in 'I don't need your promises? Updated! 8th chappie up!(Sorry if it's going too slow...)
1. Clipped Wings

**Part 1**

**_Clipped Wings: Kurama_**

_Feb 14_

_5:45 a.m._

            As my eyes open and focus on my surroundings, the blurriness gives my gut a bad feeling. I stretched and stopped in mid-action when I suddenly remember…

                        _He will be here_

_                                    Somehow..._

… I hate that dream. I was stupid not to realize that it was just wishful thinking. Hi – **he** IS youkai after all. Fully, not tainted like he thinks I am… Not weak. I was stupid to think that he would truly keep on coming back. I hate him. And I hate the way he makes me hate myself.

            I stood up and headed towards the bathroom and gazed at my reflection in the mirror. I smile softly and my hand reaches for the silver brush close by, hum a melancholic tune as I drove strokes against my red mane. _At least… Someone thinks highly of me…_After a few rounds, I put my brush down and give a sigh as I slip off my sleeping clothes, and give another, louder this time, when I feel the lukewarm water embracing my body. _So relaxing…_

            I must have dozed off for a while, because I focused when a voice started calling my name. I rose regrettably, and wrapped a silken robe around my body, tied the belt carefully, then started heading out.

            When I opened the bathroom door and stepped through the threshold and into the room I slept in, I paused the moment I saw HIM. He was there, standing, looking at me like I was some sort of prize. And maybe I was. I continued walking after a moment of silence, and when I reached about an arm's length from him, I bowed in greeting, in respect. As I straightened, I felt him closing the gap between us. Before I could fully regain my poise, he strongly grabbed my chin, and forced his mouth on mine. And before I could start to resist, I manage to catch myself on time.

            I had lost – iie – I had given up my freedom.

            To this person, my new master, my lord: Yomi.

            So I let him kiss me. And I didn't care as my robe slipped to the floor.

* * *


	2. Caged Heart

****

Part 2

__

Caged Heart: Someone from the shadows

I lie here, waiting. Waiting for you to come and set me free again. I can't say that I miss you; I have been here, in a dark corner, watching you, see all that you've been through. I observed and regretted as you threw away your freedom to get back at that fire demon, even though you heard him say those words: _Ai shiteiru. _You continued your plan. Damn, stubborn youko! And yet, I was glad… and I was jealous when I heard him utter that phrase: A phrase only I had the right to say to you. And I became even more envious when I saw how you let that goat kiss you… touch you in a way only I am allowed to… 

The first time I laid my eyes on you, I knew right then that you were my destiny; that I was yours as well. And I began to think that this would be my entire life – Now, it seems that I am right.

It was in that moment that I opened my eyes, and then ravished the sight of you. The only time when my senses fully opened – my nose only knew the scent of you; my flesh only yearned yours; my mind, my heart and my mouth could only scream one name: _Kurama_. I was addicted, captivated, and I drowned in the very thought of you… I coveted you in all opportunities, even now, that you locked me up finally, in this… cage.

I desire to break free. So I could finally claim you, and make you mine. Forever. Do not believe the words whispered by your new master – they are but lies. Only I tell you the truth, love, only I can give you true peace. Here in the warmth of my embrace you will find the path to happiness… contentment… and the peace you had longed for so much. You should be with me. Like I should be the one there, embracing you, caressing your supple skin. Do not believe what others tell you – only trust me. Only hear my voice, only feel my touch… Yearn only for my lips, like I painfully want yours…

I cannot wait any longer. I need to be beside you. I need to breathe your scent, need to hear your voice, need to touch you… I NEED YOU, DAMNIT! 

Soon… when I am stronger… Soon, when you open this prison for me. I anticipate the time when you will let me go. And I know it's not too far away. I know that the time is near. I know your thoughts… I can hear them… You need me. You're calling out to me.

Don't worry: I am coming. 

And no longer shall tears fall from your eyes. No longer shall regrets pass through your mind. Nightmares shall not haunt you ever again. No more hurts, pains, and fire demons to fuck with your life…

Just wait for me, like I am waiting. 

Breathe this foul air for now, soon… You will breathe mine. For you will be mine.

Ai shiteiru, Kurama. Forever. 

* * *

tbc...

Next chapter: Full Bloom


	3. Full Bloom

****

Part 3

__

Full Bloom

  


***

Hiei

***

I was wrong.

I thought if I left you, trouble would not follow you around.

I was wrong.

When I thought that you would now stay out of harm's way, because no one will bring it upon you…

I wish I could have realized that I was mistaken before I fully tried to storm out of your life. _Kurama…_

Didn't you know that I did it for you? That what I'm doing now is for you. Feh… you should know that Mukuro is now after my hide because of the damage I caused her kingdom. You should see and laugh at the way half of her domain is charred just because… I lost you. 

Half of her warriors were burnt to a crisp, when I finally regained back my senses, a day after the tournament ended, and I got out from shock. 

Whenever I see a rose, I have the urge to scorch them to nothingness. They remind me too much of you… Fox, do you know why I stayed with you for such a long time? I knew you were always astonished whenever I came back. A fire demon like myself – growing attached to a half-youkai? I, myself was surprised whenever I found myself making my way back towards your window over and over. But I knew my reason. 

When we first met, you were still young – a ningen who had not gone past his puberty. But even then, you were beautiful. It is shameful for me to admit this out loud, but indeed… you were. And the reason why I stayed was… to wait for you to bloom. To become mature, and yes, you have. It became so painful to watch you but not being able to touch you… But I kept my distance. Though I waited, I knew I shouldn't love someone. Especially one whose life is fragile. You grew very beautifully, as the danger of being around me did. That's why I had to let you go. After waiting for so long – I had to let you go again. 

I can picture you now, laughing at my pathetic self. I guess I deserve it. After all the times I hurt you… I certainly deserve it.

***

****

Yuusuke

***

My thoughts still center on you, even now.

I don't know whether to hate you, pity you, or get angry with you: I don't understand why you did what you did; why you made that choice.

What was going on your mind at that time?

Did you only want to get back at Hiei? Why didn't you at least think of me? Why didn't you think of the mother you were so willing to give up your life for? All those – wasted.

WHY DID YOU DO IT?!

Answer me – I'm going insane!!!

Even Enki thinks I won't hold out much longer. I can tell from the looks he gives me. He's worried, but the extent of it still needs a mile to equal my own concern for you.

You know, I often hear Enki talking to his wife these days about you. They say you are indeed like a rose – you need the right ingredients to grow right. Expose you too much, and you wither, but to neglect you too, will cause death. Indeed, I find it so true.

Kurama… you are a rose in full bloom. I worry about you. I would be willing to take care of you, just not Yomi… not him… Stop fooling around…

***

****

Mukuro

***

Elusive fox.

Who knew that things would end this way?

I, for one, did not. I was one of those who were shocked, and the only thing that brought me out was when I realized that my heir was already destroying half of my kingdom. That brat, always letting off steam in the wrong places – he should have just been content slicing trees – and definitely NOT my people. What would happen if someone (particularly Yomi) would attack and try to take over? I'm out of lackeys…

Damn that fire demon!

And what's even more unassuring, that it would be SOOO like Yomi to attack when the opponent is not ready, just like…

Kurama. 

I really wonder what that blind goat did to convince the redhead to side with him and be his heir. Everyone knows that Yomi has such a… **_libido_**. Though Youko Kurama had equally a drive, or maybe even more, Minamino Shuuichi is the exact opposite!

Delicate, radiating innocence… and still so dangerous. I was surprised with his hidden talent… He certainly showed us… And we, the unassuming people, fell into his trap. But still, he is so pure… like a rose in full bloom: mature, with a childish tinge, innocent, yet protected by thorns…

What was he thinking?

I can definitely feel for Hiei – the great loss he must go through must be great right now. But that doesn't mean he can go on slashing everyone who got on his nerves. And in the first place, he was the stupid one to let Kurama go when he had the chance. 

Hiei, though I sympathize with you, I can still say:

SERVES YOU RIGHT!

***

****

Yomi

***

Mine. 

It's hard to believe, but finally, you're mine. I watch you with my other senses, 

while you sleep peacefully. You gave yourself so willingly, so innocently…

I am glad that it has come true – at last! For the past years I have wanted you so badly… I knew you had been behind trying to kill me… And yet… I could not bring myself to hate such a beautiful creature. And now that you've changed… I can feel compassion, and I am surprised that even the heartless Youko Kurama (!) can change…

Truly, you are like a rose… delicate, shy from those who want to view you, cower behind those thorns, but when you finally open to the world…

They cannot help but gaze at such openness… Like a child has first gained sight of the world. And they cannot but help try to pick you up; though pricked by the thorns, they try. For you are so lovely. The dangers you pose are all but forgotten; all they want is to breathe in your scent, to gaze at your lovely features. 

They do not realize that you are digging your thorns deeper in their skin; and even YOU do not realize that you are planting yourself in them, leaving a mark, a scar that holds a deeper meaning in their lives. You cannot be forgotten. I know the person you hate so much will come back. He is one of those that got ensnared in your vicious world…

And I am proud that you are mine, now.

I will keep it that way, no matter what.

***

****

Touya

***

I speak for the six of us whom he hired. Jin, Chuu, Rinku, Suzuki, Shiwa and I all agree upon saying: **NO!!!**

I don't understand why… Neither do the rest. Maybe we should have been happy for Kurama, since we will get to spend more time with him, but somehow, each of us felt an impending doom…

Maybe it has something to do with Yomi. Who am I kidding? It HAS to be Yomi. In truth, we tried so hard to keep his innocence as Minamino Shuuichi – with Yomi breathing down his neck…

It is impossible to keep his chastity now… And you may wonder why we are so determined to do so. Honestly… we don't know either. It actually started out as a game. We were all swigging drunk (yes, even Rinku), and somehow, our conversation naturally fell on our trainer. At first, complaints were the ones that came out of their mouths, about the training being so hard, and everything else… When Shiwa suddenly brought up how Kurama reminded him so much of the weapon he wielded – a rose. And that's when it began. We all waited for him to bloom fully – being youkai like him, we knew that he had some potential he was hiding. We were right, as we learned in the tournament. And that's the time we all agreed on keeping his… innocence. He would have been a really rare specie in Makai: an innocent, who was as powerful as hell…

Maybe we were wrong to push out Enki instead of Yomi… we never really thought about it… because at that time, obedience was important. We won, but Kurama… We are full of regrets. We won't be able to keep our promise, unless – 

That is why we have come up with a plan. All we need is Yuusuke and Hiei.

Hopefully, for his sake, it will work.

* * *

tbc...


	4. Vita Brevis

Disclaimer: Don't own them…

Author's notes: Hey… Why isn't anyone sending any more fanfics! Please write!!!!!

                        Thanks!!!! (Please R & R this too ~_~;)

Part 4

Vita Brevis

March 10

3:59 p.m.

The birds fluttered by noisily, chirping nonsense to each other, and landed on a large clock on the school wall. Each fluffed its own feathers, spreading their wings and boasting out their unique colors, taking time, as if they had no care in the world. The sunlight streamed down from between leaves, leaving patches of different colors on the meadow below, spotlighting a few dancing butterflies and grazing caterpillars. The breeze blew softly once in a while, bringing with it the smell of spring (and a few leaves of course), cooling the place up and only added to the beauty of the scenery.

Suddenly, the clock of the school sounded, giving off the time – 4:00 – in the afternoon, and at the same time, scared off the perching birds. They flew above a guy waiting across the street, and he watched them, amused, then his attention was turned towards the clock, and he read the hour of the day. He snorted quite fondly as he lightly whispered, "Hm… Too early this time…"

~ÀÀÀÀÀ~

Earlier today

Kuwabara gently brushed off a few locks of red hair from Kurama's face, and smiled softly when the latter stirred, then promptly opened his eyes. The redhead immediately gave him a radiant smile and then stretched languorously, managing to speak out at the same time, "You woke up early." 

"Earlier than you, you mean."

Kurama had to smile at this again and sat up, "Something smells good." 

"Hehe… I tried to come up with something edible. You still have forty-five minutes to prepare. It's a miracle you woke up late!" The carrot-top removed the apron he was wearing, slightly embarrassed to be caught dead in it. He tried to pry off the egg he had fried earlier and placed it on his roommate's plate. After a few minutes, Kurama came out of the bathroom, leaving a rose-scented trail, and dressed up in their school uniform. Once more, Kuwabara's face reddened when he remembered the nosebleed he had when he first saw the shorter guy's naked body. Damn... good thing I've gotten immune already... Or that I have the option to look away...

"Kuwabara-kun, are you okay? Your nose is bleeding!"

Kuwabara quickly got a wad of tissue paper and dabbed it on his nose. Kurama looked at him worriedly and went to assist, but the taller youth stopped him, knowing full well that the redhead's touch will only cause more bleeding to occur. He sheepishly grinned and thought wryly, 'Immune, aren't I?'

As the two headed out, Kuwabara noticed that Kurama was holding something quite large. He offered to bring it, since he was not carrying anything else, unlike the redhead, who was still had books at the crook of his arm. The latter thanked him, and when the carrot-top received it, he whistled, "Whoa… is this what kept you up last night?" 

Kurama slightly blushed at the way the remark was said, then ran a hand over the curved lines and other textures on the canvas, "Yes. It was addicting, I couldn't put my brush down…"

The burly youth proceeded to stare at the painting. It had an autumn theme to it, the dominant color being brown. A molded brick path became the subject, some tiles illuminated by the patches of sunlight that managed to stream through. There were trees lined up each side, leaves golden, some falling. Street lamps also stood, and doves of pure white perched on them. The grasses below seemed to really sway, and all-in-all, the picture gave off a lonely, peaceful feeling… "God, you're a damn artist!"

This only served to make his companion blush deeper, his face now buried under waves of red hair. The carrot-top smiled a bit teasingly, "This due today?"

"Hai."

"Looks hard… Hehe… I'm glad I didn't sign up for art classes."

"Really, Kuwa-chan. Sports is hardly what anyone only needs."

Now it was Kuwabara's turn to blush. He blurted out, saliva following, "Well, I'm only good at sports…"

"Liar!" Kurama began playfully, "You just haven't tried out anything else…"

The Rei-ken wielder looked at the amused face and adamantly stated, "Of course I have!"

A fine-lined brow rose, "Honto ka? Like what, for example?"  

Kuwabara looked up and tried to remember what he had done in the past. Beat up people… um… basketball, then… then… and…um… beat up people! "Um…" his voice trailed off.

"See?"

Kuwabara snapped his fingers, almost dropping the painting, "Violin lessons!"

"Violin lessons?" the redhead asked, almost disbelievingly.

"Yeah. Violin lessons. I was about 7 or something…"

The half-youko looked at his friend and saw that his eyes had misted over, in cheery remembrance. He prodded the other to continue, "And then…?"

The reply was slightly disoriented, "Hm? Then what?"

"What happened to your lessons?"

A mischievous smirk appeared, giving his companion a sense of foreboding, "Oh… Hehe… I got so frustrated that I…. *smirk* " A twinkle in the eye, "I bashed my teacher's head with the instrument. Hehe… he ended up in the hospital…"

Numerous sweatdrops appeared, "Oh…" Mental note to self: NEVER tutor Kuwabara on any kind of instrument…

The two continued on in accompaniable silence.

"Ehem… Kuwabara Kazuma."

YUKINA-CHAN!!!!! The snowmaiden turned and gave Kuwabara a warm smile. The carrot top immediately turned red all over, his speech in mind all fled.

"Kuwabara Kazuma!"

Giggles and sneers could be heard in the background. The English teacher annoyedly approached the large man sitting at the back.

"Um… Erm.. Yukina-chan… will you…"

Kuwabara gazed at his love's face and saw that her cheeks were equally flushed as well. He began stuttering, "I… I…"

"Yes, Kuwabara-kun?"

"Will… will you… WILLyouMARRYme?"

Yukina giggled slightly, covering her mouth with a hand. Kuwabara scratched his head, "What's so funny? I'm serious, what do you say?"

The snowmaiden replied, but the carrot-top wasn't able to hear it. He came closer and asked, "Gomen. What was that? Make out?" He thought of what he said then suddenly became the color of a tomato.

The little woman shook her head and said, "Wake up."

"Eh? Wake up?"

"YES. WAKE UP, YOU IDIOT!"

Kuwabara immediately jolted up and hit his head on something hard. As he rubbed the offended area, he was terrified when he realized what he had hit – his teacher's jaw. He stood up to apologize, but his chair fell back and landed hard on his sensei's foot. The latter yelped in pain, "KUWABARA!!!!"

4:45 p.m.

"Sorry I can't go out yet, Kurama. Teacher gave me a detention slip…"

Kurama sighed quietly and turned to the burly man with a smile, "Don't worry, I'll wait. What did you do this time? Sleepwalk?"

Kuwabara sweatdropped, "Kind of. I fell asleep, and when I woke up, it was the end of the world."

"What was the major disaster?"

"Teacher attack."

"Ooh…" The taller guy winced at that remark. The redhead merely patted his back and offered, "Don't worry, I'll wait for you. Then we can go out of the dormitory together."

Kuwabara's disposition suddenly changed, and he had an evil twinkle in his eyes, "Nah. I don't think so. I know someone's waiting for you outside. And he won't appreciate me holding you out for four hours…"

Kurama abruptly stopped and stood in attention when he finally remembered, "Oh… I forgot!"

His companion also halted and laughed out loud, drawing attention, "Don't worry, he'll understand. Hehehe… Waiting's good for him too, you know…"

The half-youko bowed apologetically and bade goodbye, "Gomen, Kuwabara-kun. I can't stay and share your pain…"

"Wow, you make it sound so romantic. That's okay. Wait, maybe I WILL keep you here longer. That way, he'll suffer. Never mind, maybe he'll barge in and… As long as I know you're safe as you go home. Punch him for me will you?"

"Kuwa-kun!"

No sooner had the redhead stepped out of the building, trouble followed him. He froze when he saw a group of boys in college university uniforms approaching. One guy, the shortest among them (but they were all tall) led the rest, and when he reached in close proximity to Kurama, he knelt on one knee and brought out a bouquet of roses. Kurama stared at it apprehensively, weighed his duffel bag on one shoulder, and after a while, accepted it, "Thank you, Seiji. Um… to what do I owe this visit?"

"Owe? Nothing, my beautiful creature… Except… maybe dinner out?"

The half-youko sweatdropped- he kind of knew this was coming. He also suspected that the four bulky guys surrounding Seiji were meant for threatening him, if ever he would say no. But still, he cleared his throat and firmly replied, "I'm sorry, Seiji, but I already have plans."

The man stiffened for a moment before standing up. He had a suspicious smile on his face, "You know I never take 'no' for an answer Minamino-kun." With that statement, he grabbed the redhead's arm and the other four proceeded to try and tie his legs and arms up, one student covering his mouth in case he would call for help. Through his struggling, he vaguely heard Seiji saying, "You may only be a high school student, Minamino, but your beauty already surpasses those I have seen so far. I want you…"

"Sorry, but that's as close as you'll be to him."

Kurama was suddenly freed and as he sat there, trying to clear his head and the bonds that wrapped him, shouts of pain and bodies falling were the background music. Finally, a last scream, and a hand landed on his shoulder, "Kurama, daijoubu?"

The mangled redhead merely looked up at his savior and gave off a small smile, "Hai. Thanks, Yuusuke. Again."

"I can never leave you alone without any horny creature trying to harass you."

Kurama visibly winced at that. Yuusuke started to regret that he ever said it, "Sorry. I didn't think before I said it out loud."

The redhead put down his cup of coffee. The two were sitting in this little coffee shop after deciding that maybe a little break from walking, not to mention after the incident a while ago, would really be appreciated. Kurama looked out the glass window to the setting sun, and the streets filled with hurrying people, "No, you're right. It's just that…"

Yuusuke put down his own cup, "Just what?"

A soft laugh came out, "Yuusuke, have you forgotten about my parole in Reikai?"

"Parole? That's right! Also Hi- It's not over yet? They already kicked me out of the Tantei biz…"

"Yes, but I still have maybe a few decades left. That's why I can't… hurt humans. It may add to the years."

"That's ridiculous! What will you become then? Forever bait to over-hormoned high school miffs, not to mention college hornies…"

Kurama had to gasp at that, "Yuusuke, so vulgar!"

"Sorry." There was a moment of silence. But this was swiftly filled up, "You know, if things are like that, then I probably believe there's no god at all. Providing I never worked in Reikai…"

"Really? Why is that?"

"Everything's unfair. Some live like they own the world, while others can barely make it through a day. I mean, if there are really angels and gods up there, why hasn't any astronaut caught sight of them?"

Kurama seemed amused, as if saying, 'well… he's finally thinking', and promptly replied, "A brain surgeon has operated on many brains, but never has he caught sight of a thought."

This shut up Yuusuke. For a while, because he whistled, "Whew… That was deep. Okay then… Which came first? The chicken or the egg?"

"That's an old riddle."

"Yeah, but heck, just humor me, you know. Actually, I really want to know your opinion."

"I believe that the egg came first."

Yuusuke raised his brow, "Really? I thought it was the chicken. Where else could the egg have come from? How could it hatch without the warmth of the hen?"

Kurama smiled widely, "But can you imagine a hen popping out of nowhere?"

The descendant of Raizen scrunched up his face, "Okay, sounds reasonable… But it's opposite with humans. And that's the part I hate. I mean, we have to study and work in preparation for adulthood."

"I'd have to disagree with that."

Again, a confused look, "What? Why?"

"I think being an adult is only a stage on the way to more children being born."

"But grown-ups supposedly came first. Without them, children would never be born."

"I don't think so. Without the children, there wouldn't be any grown-ups. Children are the ones who come into the world first. The adults always come limping after until they get older."

Yuusuke scratched his head, "You have a weird way of looking at things."

"No, my perception is just unique."

"Is that what happens when you live through centuries?"

A playful smirk, "Why don't you go ask Raizen?"

"Nah, he'll look at me as if I'm an E.T. or something. Okay then, I have another question."

"Fire away."

"When people are sad, they cry, right?"

"Yes?"

"Why is it that when something is beautiful, people also shed tears? Or that when something is ugly, they laugh?"

"You're really full of ideas, Yuu-chan. Do you ask Keiko these too?"

The accused guy blushed, "Nah. It's so much as asking for a pan on the head." He gave a teasing look and remarked, "What's the matter? Running out of answers?"

Kurama laughed, causing Yuusuke feel light as well. He really liked it whenever the redhead would be so bubbly because it was only rare that he saw the other so happy… "Hardly," came the half-youko's reply.

"Okay then, Wise One. Give some light on this problem."

"Yes, we cry when something is sad. We weep when something is beautiful as well, and laugh when something is ugly. I think people become sad when something is beautiful because they know it will soon fade, and laugh at something horrible-looking because they know it is a joke."

The shorter youth had to wince at that, "Ouch. Just like clowns."

"Yes, like clowns. They are really amusing because they're… weird to look at. But let's take Suzuki as an example. When he takes off his mask, a handsome person is revealed."

"Maybe that's why clowns are both sad and happy at the same time."

"Yes. They all wear masks. During the show, what we see are overly-wide smiles and twinkling eyes, but we never know that deep inside, they are crying…"

All of a sudden, a hand had held the half-youko's own, "That's because they hide behind those masks. They never say it out loud… It becomes hard to decipher when one pretends to be doing something when another is actually happening. The heart speaks the truth best, but it is way times better if the person actually admits it."

The taller was visibly surprised. After a pause, he replied, "Maybe." Once again, there was a moment of silence.

A few minutes passed. Yuusuke turned his attention to the kids playing outside while Kurama proceeded to stare at the dark pool of liquid in his cup. Finally, it was latter's turn to break the soundless atmosphere, "Yuusuke, can I ask you something?"

The person in question mimicked what his friend had said earlier, "Fire away."

"Why do you keep doing these things for me? Fetch me from school, spend time with me… I'm not complaining, but… You have a family, you know…"

Yuusuke, without hesitation, said, "Life is brief, Kurama." He looked at his companion's puzzled expression. Deep inside, however, was different, and he felt like one of those clowns they just talked about. His self silently whispered towards the redhead, If you only knew…

* * *

Tbc…


	5. Start of the End

Disclaimer: Don't own them…

**Part 5** Start of the End Feb 14 

_7:25 a.m._

Yomi looked at the back *NAKED back* of the sleeping from beside him. Slowly, as if afraid he would wake, he traced a finger on the soft skin. The figure shifted slightly, as if repulsed by his touch, but otherwise, did not wake. The blind youkai sighed, _'When he is awake he gives himself unconditionally, but when he's asleep... It's as if his subconscious is still trying to fight me._

_'But that's gonna change. Things are going to change. Soon...'_

The horned Makai lord unhurriedly stood up from the bed and stretched, wryly noting that he still had all of his clothes on, and that his… 'heir' had none. Nothing really happened that morning*****, but… it was not necessary for Kurama to know that. Yomi walked to the opposite side of the bed where the redhead was facing and knelt down. He brushed a few red locks off the half-youko's face that caused the latter to wake. The verdant eyes opened slowly and blinked, and when the features of the person in front of him registered, he softly spoke, "My lord…"

Yomi simply nodded and cautiously pulled the redhead up and cradled him to his chest, "How are you feeling?"

Kurama's brows knitted up. _'Did something happen...? This morning, that kiss...'_ His head shot up and he studied his master's features, trying to find his answer. He drew a blank and simply replied, "Fine, my lord."

A bob of the head and a voice, "Good. Then I want you to dress up. We're going to spread our domain." As the door closed, Kurama was left in a pool of blankets, looking uncertainly at his hands.

"Is this it? Your latest conquest, my lord?" Kurama inquired as he tipped his head to see the blind youkai. All that have happened early in the morning were nearly forgotten.

Yomi looked down at the redhead as he thought, 'Iie. My conquest is a certain youko.' He just nodded in response.

"Then what is our strategy?"

"I was hoping you could tell me, since you have always planned our moves."

"I don't think that is necessary anymore, my lord."

"Hai."

The two were referring to the oncoming troops of this particular land Yomi sought after. The youko looked at the surroundings coolly: the place was vast, no doubt why Yomi wanted it to be part of an extended Gandara. The army moved in and stopped before the two youkais. At their backs were their own set of men whom Kurama personally trained since Sachi had been disposed of. A horned youkai, whose skin was the deepest black stepped forward, obviously the leader of the so-called "Hiyoku" land, "What is it you want, Yomi? This is beyond your boundaries. Turn away now before a gruel battle begins."

Kurama looked at his master, as a thought struck him, _'So black… Like Hiei's clothes. No. I must stop this. I have to concentrate. In a few moments, this land will be part of Gandara.'_

Yomi smiled at the youkai, "Shiroi, dear friend. I wish to have this piece of land added to Gandara."

"Hah! I am not stupid enough to let you enslave my people. You think you can move us with your flowing words? No!"

"Then, I'm afraid we'll have to make a little sacrifice. It's a big mistake to have mocked and put me down, Shiroi."

At those words, Gandara's army started to move but were stopped by a hand from Yomi. Once again, Kurama looked questioningly at him. His master merely looked back at him and nodded. A secret message.

But the opponent's army had started to move closer as Gandara's troop whispered words of confusion. Suddenly, to their surprise, vines shot out from the grassy floor and wrapped each of the enemy to the point of choking them. Yomi smiled, "It really was a big mistake, Shiroi. Now many lives will be lost."

Kurama tried to look as impassive as he could, but deep inside he was wailing. He didn't want this – _'Gods! Look at all those youkai! And the one at the back, was he still a child?'_ But he had no choice, he HAD to obey. So all he did was to remain stoic. Yomi looked at him, obviously pleased by his subject's obedience. He reached out to caress the kitsune's smooth cheek. The latter tensed up for a moment before he relaxed, and smiling, Yomi leaned over to whisper affectionately in his ear, "Did you enjoy this morning, kitsune?"

Once again, Kurama's mind was racing. Did they really…? He was saved from answering when Shiroi, one of the few who managed to survive, screamed, "I YIELD Yomi! Stop! We will give you the land."

Yomi corrected his form and gave a clap, "That is good. You've finally come to your senses. But you see, you are not needed anymore." Once more, he told Kurama **_Spare everyone but him. _**

"Hai." With that, the vines crushed the black youkai, as the others were set free. Yomi smiled at the remaining creatures, "You are strong for you survived. You will be put to great use. Now go and tell the other people about your new master. And the punishment that awaits disobedience."

Immediately, the youkais scampered around towards the village at the center of the hills. Their own army cheered as they marched back home. 

Rinku slipped from his hiding place and quietly headed out to the others. When he opened the door, the sight that met him were Touya and Shiwa, training, Chuu, Jin and Suzuki were having a happy hour session, along with playing cards. The yoyo boy couldn't help but scream at the, "What are you doing?! This is serious! I thought you were planning!"

Jin almost choked over his share of liquor, "What's wrong?"

"Cinderella? Of course, it's Kurama, baka!"

Everything seemed to stop. Rinku took a seat as he 'humphed' and began his tale.

_A guard walked in and started removing his armor. A second one entered and greeted the first. They both seemed in high spirits and were chatting excitedly._

_"Wow! That was the best! We didn't even do anything."_

_"Yup, I guess we were backup or something, in case something goes wrong."_

_"Or, if someone decided to disobey..."_

_The two paused and looked at each other, with a silent signal that said, 'let's not go there, someone might hear'.  They proceeded to dress up, "So, Hiyoku is already part of Gandara."_

_"Yeah, idiot. But what I can't get is why… never mind."_

_"You mean, why the six weren't sent?"_

_"Yup. Chuu, Touya, Rinku, Suzuki_

Suzuki acted up, "He forgot 'the handsome'!" Everyone's fist found their way to him.

Rinku cleared his throat and continued.

            _"Shiwa and Jin. If we really needed backup, they would have been the best gamble. I bet the six of them plus Yomi and Kurama would be enough to conquer Mukuro's property!"_

_            "Yeah, well..."_

_            By this time, a third soldier had come in and had listened in. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers and inquired, "Hey, did you hear about what happened this morning?"_

_            "Huh? What?"_

_            "I heard from a servant, you know, the one I hang out with - "_

_            "You mean your lover. *snicker*"_

_            "Shut up. Do you want to hear this out or not?"_

_            "Okay... you're no fun!"_

_"He told me that early this morning, about 6 o'clock or so, he saw Yomi enter Kurama's room. My friend was supposed to bring in Kurama's uniform an hour later. When he reached the room, however, Yomi was just exiting the room, and he caught a peek before the door closed. There our trainor was, sitting naked on the bed! Of course, my friend didn't see everything, but, he could predict."_

_The two youkais whistled, "Shit... did Yomi...?"_

_A sound of a throat clearing. The three immediately turned around and saw Yoda standing by the doorway, "If you value your lives, better watch what's coming out of your mouths."_

_"Yes sir!" The three scampered on._

Everyone sat in silence for a while. Touya was now gritting his teeth and was tightly gripping his hand into fists. He broke the silence, "It's time to act. We don't know what else that bastard will do…"

The rest nodded. Jin stood up and declared, "I'll go inform Yuusuke and Hiei."

But before he could exit, the door opened, and there stood Asa, Kurama's messenger. "Let me do it for you. I also don't want him… hurt."

Kurama slowly lowered himself onto his bed. He tried to clear his head of the things that happened. In the tournament, in their conquest, this morning… But he couldn't keep his thoughts from what happened this morning. Yomi had come in, and kissed him. Iie - he had let Yomi kiss him. What happened after was blurry… or was it that he didn't want to remember? He sat up and hugged his knees to his chest. For a while, he remained that way, until he shifted his head to the digital calendar on the table. It blinked Feb 14. His brows crunched up. _Valentines day..._ He remembered how usually spent these days with Hiei on the park, trying to avoid his classmates who even stampede to his house to present their gifts. _'Hiei...'_

Without warning, the digital calendar was flung towards the wall and ended in a broken heap on the floor.

~ÀÀÀÀÀ~

A dark cackle escaped. Leisurely, a figure pulled himself out of a void and when he was fully out, he examined the sleeping redhead. He reached out a part that resembled a hand and traced the kitsune's face. He flipped his black hair that was mixed with a few curly blond locks and quietly headed out the door. A whisper was left in the air, "I'm free. And I've come for you… Kurama."

*** - everything that happened in Chap 1**

* * *

* * *

Tbc…

Finally, things are starting to move. Comments? Flames? Suggestions? Please Review!ü


	6. And So It Begins

Disclaimers: Don't own them… 

Part 6 

**And So It Begins**

Feb. 18 

"KILL HIM, KURAMA!!!"  
  
Kurama cringed as he heard Yomi's voice. He was there, in the middle of a training ground, and in front of him, an insolent youkai who, in any way, was no match for his sword-wielding skills - something he acquired when he was living his life as a youko. He was ordered to kill this youkai, which Yomi said would improve his skills (killing skills, perhaps). Kurama looked at the youkai in front of him and said, "I have nothing against you. But if my lord says so, I will do it."  
  
The youkai screamed as Kurama cut him into half. He stared in awe at the blood dripping from his sword. This sight was common nowadays, since he began training, and since Yomi started beating him up.  
  
He heard footsteps approaching and he turned to see Yomi glaring at him through his closed eyelids, and the latter said, "Kurama. I told you to have NO MERCY. Why was it then that you hesitated to kill the fool?"   
  
"My Lord, he was of no match against me..."  
  
"A pathetic excuse. In this world, it is kill or be killed. UNDERSTOOD?"   
  
"That is unfai-"  
  
"YOU DARE ANSWER BACK?!" With that, Yomi raised a hand to strike at Kurama, and he put his head down, waiting for the blow. Yomi stopped his strike in mid-air, as he looked at the youko, and he remembered what he had to do, "I'm sorry."  
  
He held Kurama's chin up and met the redhead's eyes. Slowly, he brought their faces closer and he kissed him slowly, from teasing to intense. Kurama's body stood rigid in shock, even though this scene had played many times.  
  
"Go back to your room, Kurama," Yomi ordered, finally bringing a stop to the kiss. As he watched the redhead leave, his eyelids opened and flashed a manic violet.  
  
__

~ÀÀÀÀÀ~

_He's starting to suspect…_ Yomi paced uncharacteristically in his room. He ended up by the window and stared outside, deep in thought.

Once in a while, something violet would flash on his eyelids, other times, his hair flashed blonde. He gave a frenzied smile as he touched his lips. _That kiss felt good… I can't believe that he was so compliant, so vulnerable to my touch… I want to savor it for as long as I can before I – _

_But I -_

After a long pause, he stood up and headed out. - _I can't wait any longer._

_ I'll make you mine forever. Right now, Kurama. _

_You'll be mine forever. _

_Only mine._

~ÀÀÀÀÀ~

Kurama sighed and watched the shadow of the curtain waving on the floor. He hugged his knees and rested his chin there. He pondered on the many changes that had happened, and he had been going through. He knew he was different - he FELT he was different. Though he refused to kill often times, he found it pleasing to see the blood of his enemies dripping from his sword, or when they pleaded for their lives and scream as he refused to, and he didn't feel any guilt at all afterwards.  
  
Those were some. Now, he was inclined to hiding his feelings, no longer wishing for his friends, though he still looked too innocent, which could be an advantage sometimes, he was expressionless, and would talk only to few people like Yomi, Yoda, Shura, and some of the helpers who came in his room. He avoided all contact with Chuu, Jin, Rinku, Shiwa, Suzuki and Touya.  
  
His only goal was to serve and please his master - Yomi. He HAD changed. And maybe Yomi HAD brainwashed him.

And speaking of Yomi… he was the one who changed most of all. Kurama tried to recall when it began. It was… the day after Valentine's Day.

_            Feb 16_

_                        Kurama felt the sunlight streaming through from his window, and rose to wake up. Almost immediately, he felt a certain gap, a void, or something lacking._ _He got out of bed, took a quick shower, dressed, and proceeded to go out of the room. He sensed something different, though he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He sat on the dining table, waiting for Yomi, like he does everyday, when he felt a presence behind him. He was shocked to find out who it was, "My lord –?"_

_                        "What's the matter, youko?"_

_                        His ki felt alien. There was no Yomi at all that Kurama sensed. But the form was his master's; only… there was something different._

_                        After that was worse. Yomi became more sadistic. Always letting Kurama do things he normally wouldn't ask the youko, like killing women and children for practice, make others suffer… Not only that, he had started beating Kurama up in those times the he had refused._

_                        This could not be the same Yomi._  
  


In the middle of his thinking, the door burst open, and Yomi came in, with an expression Kurama couldn't seem to comprehend. He instantly stood up and asked, "What is it, my lord?"  
  
Yomi stepped forward without answering and suddenly raised his hand and a flash of power, one that was called the _kamikaze_ by the old ones, flew from his palm and was aimed for Kurama's heart. Everything in the room started whirling around, an effect of the wind, and books and small pieces of furniture were flying around. The kitsune was too shocked, and because of panic, he summoned something he never used before.  
  
A bright light, seemingly formed out of nowhere, flashed between the two youkai. It was a combination of a white and yellow energy, surrounded by what looked like a black ki radiating and containing the power, making it even more lethal. It intercepted Yomi's kamikaze, and both crashed against each other, and a very large explosion occurred, but thanks to Yomi's shield, the room was not destroyed. The radiant flash speedily dissipated and Kurama's whatsoever, could be seen sailing towards Yomi. The Makai Lord's brows went up, a sign of surprise, and the ball hit his own shield, passed through it like it was air, and hit him straight in the chest. The impact was so great that he was thrown to the wall and it cracked from top to bottom.  
  
The dust cleared and the glow in Kurama's eyes disappeared, and he looked around, dazed. He saw his master's limp form on the ground at the far end of the wall, and he ran there. He held Yomi up and tried to revive him, "MY LORD! Wake up!"


	7. Veil

Disclaimer: Will I ever own them? `coz I still don't… ; - ;

By the way, these thank-you's have been long overdue. Thanks to those who have reviewed and will still review.

To **Shayneko**, **silrayn silverwolf**, **Mizu ni Johin**, **celestial**, **suic**, **AoiHyou**, **Chibiko** and that **anonymous** person: if you're still reading, thanks n hope I won't dissapoint you!ü

To **Sano**: I feel the same way… ü

To **Kyo**: Yeah, I was confused by "I Don't Need Your Promises" too. The end chapter WAS kind of hurried, but if you're referring to the epilogue, the first chappie of 'Fire from Heaven' explains it.

To **Kitten**: I do that too. And yeah, I get frustrated with Kurama too.. ^_^; Don't worry, I'll try to fit in what you're imagining… ü

For those I was unable to mention (coz I'm blind n stupid! ~_~;) thanks and sorry!

I'll try to finish this soon, so please hang on… ü

Part 7 Veil 

Yuusuke couldn't help but feel a bit nervous from what they were planning. He gave a sidelong glance at his companion, but the latter was of no help at all. Hiei, all the more serious, was still too quiet: his manner always business-like, all the time cold and impassive.

As they neared the door he knew so well, he could practically hear his heart pounding. _What's wrong with me? It isn't as if this is not for Kurama. But the mere fact that we will try and deceive him…_

His thoughts wandered as they made their way through the long halls of Reikai.

            _Feb 14_

_            10 p.m._

_Yuusuke nodded as Hiei entered the room sternly. He merely garnered a 'hn' so he turned to look at Asa, who had presently seated himself on the extra chair. Hiei merely sat on the windowsill and Yuusuke couldn't resist thinking if that was a habit or if it was because there were no other chairs in his room._

_            Asa cleared his throat and Yuusuke began, "So, does Kurama need anything? I mean why call us? Even Hi-" He stopped. Okay, that was a boo-boo. But Hiei took no heed and just stared outside the window._

_            "Actually, Lord Kurama wasn't the one who sent me."_

_This caused Hiei to turn around in attention, and it seemed that boredom crossed his face. Yuusuke kind of felt turned off, then felt wary as he thought of Yomi sending Asa for… for what? _

_"It is not Lord Yomi either."_

_Okay, *sigh of relief*… _

_But Hiei wasn't as patient. Well, not when it didn't count his – _**that**_ fox. Before things worsened, Asa talked, "The six sent me: Chuu, Jin, Rinku, Shiwa, Suzuki and Touya. They – "_

_"I don't care what they f***ing have to say!" _They're at fault too. They helped in fulfilling Kurama's plan, even if they haven't intended to… _"This is a waste of my time – "_

_" – sent me to talk about their plan of breaking Kurama out from Gandara."_

_This calmed down Hiei a bit. Yuusuke prodded Asa to continue. After a while of discussing, the messenger nodded, "We need Koenma's help too. But they advised that Kuwabara should not be told. And especially not Lord Kurama. He seems too… attached to Lord Yomi to actually understand that what we're doing is for him."_

_Both Yuusuke and Hiei seemed satisfied. But as the messenger turned to leave, he met with the fire demon's blade, "Why are you doing this? Why are the six doing this? Don't you all work for that bastard Yomi?"_

_"Yes, we may follow wherever he is. But we only work for Lord Kurama. Lord Yomi may be his master, but not ours." _

_"But you address him as your lord."_

_"Force of habit. When I'm around Lord Kurama, I have to show him that I 'respect' Lo – Yomi."_

_Finally, Hiei released him. When Asa disappeared into the darkness, Yuusuke began thinking of their plan. As Hiei exited, he caught sight of the date – Feb. 14. _Kurama…

_*end of Feb 14*_

"You look bored as usual, Koenma."

"Hiei!" Don't you ever knock?"

"Your door was open."

"Oh." Koenma turned around to see Yuusuke entering. "Yuusuke, to what – "

"Give the four of us a mission."

"Aaa…?" Koenma almost fell off his chair. _Am I dreaming? But… Yuusuke looks so serious._ "I'm sorry, but there's no problem right now – "

Yuusuke slammed his hands on the baby's desk, which caused the latter to squeal, "Then create one, dammit! You're good at that kind of thing!"

Hiei too approached, with a feral look in his eyes and showed one fang, "Or do you want us to create one?"

"Wha -?" Koenma almost cowered back. Somehow, he found the courage to give a small cough and ask, "I can sense the urgency behind this. May I ask why? Tell me, and I might conjure up some trouble. ^_^;"

The taller if the too sighed and plopped himself on a couch, "Urgent is right. We need it badly. It's about Kurama."

"Kurama eh? How is he doing? At Yomi's, I mean." 

The temperature suddenly dropped and Koenma felt not one, but two deathglares going his way. He sweatdropped, _Okay, wrong question…_

Somehow, Yuusuke got distracted, "By the way, why is the place so quiet? Even George is not here…"

"Oh. The gods and their assistants are having a meeting. Everyone's there except me!" Koenma turned SD and sobbed, "My father said this is my punishment for not finishing my paperwork early!" 

Hiei seemed annoyed and Yuusuke said, "Quit whining Koenma, we really need a mission."

"Oh yeah. Well, let's dig in into these papers… Hm…"

"What's the meeting of the gods about?"

"Dunno. Something really big. Everyone was hurrying around for some reason. I guess some world emergency or…"

Koenma had stared off in space. Yuusuke watched the baby's reactions, somewhat interested. Koenma seemed in shock. _They never call for a meeting that urgent unless… There was only one time the gods gathered like that, and that was to discuss the – _

"The scroll! Koenma-sama!"

Koenma turned to see who had finished his train of thought, "George, what are you doing here?"

The blue oni seemed out of breath as he relayed a message, "The gods said that the Ashkevron scroll should be picked up already from the oracle at Tylandres two days from now. They said that you should immediately form a new Reikai Tantei, and that the former ones shouldn't know – Oopsie…"

The oni nearly fainted when he saw that both Yuusuke and Hiei were there. "We'll take the work, Koenma."

Koenma had almost forgotten about them, "But Yuusuke… the gods specifically ordered that it shouldn't be – "

"Screw them." Yuusuke thought Hiei couldn't have put it in better words.

"But Yuusuke, they're gods! Of course they'll know what you're up to. Do you hear me? Yuusuke!!!"

Yuusuke and Hiei had already begun to go out. It was pure luck that they saw Botan making her way towards Koenma's office. Yuusuke called out, "The oracle at Tylandres, right, Koenma? Botan! Can you contact Kuwabara and Kurama for us? Tell 'em to meet us at the park two days from now, for a mission."

Botan looked confused, then uncertainly at Koenma. The demigod resignedly shrugged and the ferry girl replied, "Sure."

~ÀÀÀÀÀ~

_Feb 14_

_6 pm_

_"Is that true, Asa?" A nod._

_Yomi looked thoughtfully at his glass of wine, "So they're planning to take _my _Kurama away… We'll see about that. What do you think I should do?"_

_"Let Lord Kurama go to that mission they're planning, so that they won't know we're into them. We won't tell Lord Kurama our reason for allowing him, of course, but when the part where they try and 'kidnap' Lord Kurama comes, we'll ambush them, send them to prison, and as examples, execute them in the town square."_

_Yomi loved the idea, "Very well. Then you better go and bait Yuusuke and Hiei."_

_When Asa disappeared to do his own stuff, Yomi seemed to transform and protested, "No! Asa – "_

_"Not on you're life, bub." Yomi's voice, different character._

_Asa came back, confused, "What is it, Lord Yomi?"_

_"Hm? I didn't call for you. Leave now." _

_As the messenger disappeared, lightning struck and Yomi's eyes opened to reveal manic, violet eyes._

* * *

Is the timeline so confusing? So sorry… and sorry if the story's dragging. That's why I need your reviews to improve. Ü

What to expect next chapter: The plot picks up! ^_~ What's up with Yomi? Is Asa really a traitor? What happened to the 6? Will Kurama be forever Yomi's? Who was the mysterious and crazy person? Will this end up KXH?(Dunno if everything will really be answered… ^_^; )

Find out from the next chapter: **Chapter 8: Fire from Heaven**


	8. FIRE FROM HEAVEN

Disclaimer: I'll never ever own them?; - ;

Gaah!!! Finally, Chapter 8… Sorry, just started with my college life this year… Nobody ever said it was gonna be this hard :P So far, life sucks, grades are falling, I'm growing obese and bruised. Hopefully, I'll finish the story during sembreak, which is soon… I guess my writing style's changed, my mind has grown perverted for one, thanks to all the people' influences… But honestly… Fear not your college lives… :P

…And oh yeah, enjoy Ü

Part 8 Fire From Heaven 

Feb 16 

_5:30 p.m._

I never noticed how freezing the wind was in Makai. That, or the fact that two of my companions were as icy towards each other as a freshly frozen beer. Okay, perhaps it was one-sided: the one who was supposed to be the most hospitable and caring AND gentle was the one giving the cold shoulder. And surprisingly, the marble statue is the one who gives the heated gaze, seemingly wanting to melt the hard barrier between them.

            Hn. Tough luck. Shit.

            Kurama has changed.

            In truth, I thought our plan would fail because he really didn't want to come – I was the one to tell him of the mission. He was standing closely to Yomi (I really didn't like how their arms seemed to be pressed so close together). "IYA!" He had protested with so much passion that I felt his words stab me (maybe it would have been better if he had). So I didn't look at that redhead. I stared at Yomi, I guess, to challenge him. Would he disregard Koenma's order (okay, so it wasn't exactly from Koenma…But heck, he didn't need to know that)? So I kept staring at the "master", after all, if he agreed, Kurama would have no choice but to follow his lord's order. Heheh… so we get to use it that way too…

            To my surprise, Yomi opened his damned mouth to say, "You go, Kurama."

            _Wha-?_

Kurama had turned sharply to look at his f***ing "master" in shock. It looked like he was going to protest, but instead, he merely bowed in agreement.

            "Go get the stuff you need, kitsune."

            "Hai, my Lord."

            As he went on his way, the goat called out almost affectionately, "Ah, and kitsune – be careful."

            I actually got to spend one whole night with him. Don't think anything bad, nothing happened, hentai-minded readers. But… that was the first time I ever felt Kurama's need for comfort.

            I had set up camp somewhere near my territory (Kurama was still kind of upset to leave "his lord's" side. Shit.). Wait, it seems kind of stupid, right? I mean, I could just have brought us to my place and had saved us the trouble of setting up. Yet somehow, I felt that I needed to be alone with him…

            And again, not for any perverted reasons, mind you (where do you get those ideas?).

            Ok, let's get back on track.

            After dinner and washing up, we had entered the only tent we had. Still, after many hours, we hadn't yet exchanged words since Gandara.

            I reached out to touch him – it felt really awkward, imagine me trying to be gentle, sheesh – and broke the silence, "Kurama – "

            As soon as my arm hairs touched his skin (his hairless there, I never noticed. Okay, this line of thought is weird), he stiffened. Immediately, my mind buzzed with not so innocent things as to what's happening in Gandara, specifically between Kurama and Yomi (so sue me). So stories of what that goat been doing to Kurama are true?

            I withdrew my hand and turned my back on him, and opted to think about that oaf, Kuwabara. Has he been informed about the mission yet? I hope no one slipped to him about our hidden agenda. He has a tendency to give out things in his non-thinking moments (which are often). So Hiei and Kuwabara are coming here together. What an amusing thought. I hope all of Kuwa's parts are still attached.

            Suddenly, there was a movement, and I felt a presence behind me. I turned and saw Kurama, head bowed, long hair covering most of his face. I was happily surprised when he leaned forward and placed his head on my right shoulder, forehead on my neck. I could feel the heat radiating from his body. So then, I realized that words weren't needed after all. The silence wasn't awkward anymore. As I guided him to lie down, his arms moved to place his palms flat against my chest. We spent the whole night that way (Again, nothing happened of that sort, okay?). I'll never forget that scene, that Kurama, forever.

            But that kitsune last night disappeared when morning came. He transformed into an iceberg. I couldn't stand how he felt like whenever Hiei came too close, or whenever his field of vision included Hiei.

            I wanted to have a chat with him, so I followed the redhead to the tent. I saw that he had knelt, unmoving on the tent's entrance, eyes wary. I followed his line of sight. On the base near his pillow, lay a notebook.

~ÀÀÀÀÀ~

Heaven was in a frenzy.

The whole room was filled with excited buzzes, each divine being trying to express their sentiments, save for three – the fox god, the god of darkness, and the goddess who draws destiny.

A hush flooded the room as the ever-greatest Kami-sama stepped up and took his place.

Unable to control herself, the goddess of Peace squeaked out, "Is it true, Kami-sama?"

Like an actor who expertly avoids issues, the Ultimate Being replied, "We won't know until we have the scroll."

"Then what is this meeting for?" demanded the god of discord.

"It's obvious", supplied one, "If in case it's going to happen, then – "

"It's all Fate's fault!" interjected the god of discord, "They weren't supposed to cross paths, but no – "

"Whose idea was it to put a being like that on earth in the first place?"

"Yeah."

Murmurs broke out, and once again, the hall bustled with words, arguments, and silly exchanges. Kami-sama stood up. Almost immediately, quiet spread. "It would be senseless if we focus on 'who's' instead of 'how'…

"…Enma, how is it that that soul managed to escape? Isn't your son doing his job? What's the name of that escaped soul – Karasu? He is serving as the catalyst now. If we don't get rid of him soon, then it will really happen."

Enma was about to speak, but then another interrupted, "Why don't we get rid of the soul by getting rid of the host?"

"No! No! He holds strongly to the host. He won't allow anything to happen – "

"Who, the soul, Karasu?"

"Iya, not him."

Kami-sama cleared his throat, "Yes, getting rid of the host could further agitate the situation. HE may lose control." The almighty being gave a furtive glance at Inari, as if asking.

The fox god merely looked at the god of darkness and said, "So, it's finally begun…"

~ÀÀÀÀÀ~

            Kurama took a quick look at the cover, turned to Yuusuke, and then headed off on his own. Yuusuke seemed to want to follow, but he decided against it and merely gave a loud, frustrated sigh. When he surveyed the area, he saw that Hiei was looking towards the direction the half-youko had gone to.

            After a long time of walking, Kurama reached the river, sat on a stump and hesitantly opened the pages of the book. He didn't know why he was doing this. He knew whom the notebook was from; he could feel the ki surrounding it… _Then why?_ He finally reached the last 3 pages with writing on it. He began reading.

            _Feb 14_

_                        I once read from your notebook that the speed of sound is 331.5 m/s. So that's how long it takes for my voice to reach a certain place, but I wonder why it doesn't seem to get to you. My heart has bared its soul, my mouth is open, my voice has turned raspy from calling out your name._

_                        Kurama, Kurama... fox!_

_                        Let my voice reach you, hear the way my spirit yearns for you. Hear me speak my heart..._

_                        Let the wind carry my voice to you._

_                        At the speed of sound._

_            ~*~*~_

_            Feb 15_

_                        Light. It travels at 3x108 m/s. That's how long it'll take for your form to appear before my eyes. That's how long before I get to see you. Strange that you seem to break the speed of light... I see you everytime, you show yourself to me every minute – each agonizing second. Strange that even when I close my three eyes, I still am gazing at you…_

_                        You really break the speed of light. _

_And you really defy a lot of things. Your beauty is beyond possible; everything about you is maddeningly unbelievable._

_And here you are still, so clear in my eyes._

_                        ~*~*~_

_                        Feb 16_

_            They said that love was supposed to be the strongest of all. That love conquers all. That with love, everything and anything is possible. I guess it was out of great love that your impossible beauty was created from._

_            But why is it that my love cannot break the barriers between us? Why can't my love fill the void that my leaving created?_

_            If love conquers all, then WHY CAN'T I **DAMN** MAKE YOU TURN AROUND?_

_            Does that goat offer you love? Do you… love him back? Is that why your bond with him is impenetrable?_

_            Whatever happened to our own bond?_

_            Do you hate me so much?_

_            Kurama?_

_~*~*~_

            With shakyhands, and quivering insides, Kurama closed the diary. Slowly, he sliced his arm, and as the blood seeped out, he began to write. In blood.

            "Kurama, abunai!"

            Kurama had just arrived in camp, and was shocked to find its war-ridden state. The half-youko had barely enough time to dodge when another blast whizzed near his ear. He landed softly on a patch of grass, then threw a dagger at one of the attackers. Suddenly free of an opponent, he assessed the state of the camp and cursed. _Why didn't I even feel them coming? K'so, it's because of that..._

            He saw a green youkai attacking Kuwabara from behind, so he took out a sword and sliced it across the shoulder blade. The carrot-top slashed his own adversary, then turned and smiled at Kurama, "Thanks!" Without warning, he seemed to drive his sword at the youko, but the latter had already thrust his own blade backwards, against the youkai who was about to jump him. Kuwabara whistled, "That was quick! Careful!"

            Meanwhile, Yuusuke was protecting a black and white being, constantly blocking and sending out, "Rei-gun". Another faceless youkai was about to jump the one Yuusuke was protecting, but Hiei suddenly appeared and decapitated it, "Hn. Still so clumsy, Urameshi."

            "Whatever. He's not yet here?"

            "Apparently not."

            Finally, their campsite was cleared of youkais. Kuwabara flopped heavily to the ground and almost screamed, "Gah! That was so… so…"

            Hiei grumbled, "Idiot."

            "Shut up, shrimp."

            "Fat-ass."

            "Dolly."

            Kurama slowly approached Yuusuke and said, "Gomen. I was…"

            Yuusuke put his fingers over the kitsune's lips and assured, "Sshh… It's ok. The guy's alright, see?"

            The 'guy' straightened out and introduced himself, "Hi. I am Ryo, the oracle from Tylandres, come to meet you, at the request of the gods. Here is the scroll. There's a slight… problem."

            The leader accepted it and nodded, "Let's leave it to them to figure out. Thanks. Need a chaperone back?"

            The oracle shook his head, "I will be fine by myself", and, turning to the half-youko, gave an eerie farewell, "So the day comes when the angels weep with blood, for what used to be there is no more. As the heart is barren, so has it become. Choose well, young man."

            Raizen's descendant scratched his head, "What did he mean by that?"

            Before Kurama could give a reply, a winged youkai had swooped down and grabbed him by the arms. Shocked, the redhead's eyes widened temporarily with fear, before he started struggling. His sword and the notebook had fallen from his side, and he was left weaponless. Why not use his powers? _Because Yomi-sama had ordered me not to use them unless he personally permitted me to. Or when he is  in the gravest of danger, and I have to save him._

At first, no one did anything. The first to act was Kuwabara, who elongated his sword to try and clip the kidnapper's wings. Then Hiei moved, saying, "Urameshi, that's not him!" 

            Immediately, Yuusuke aimed at the attacker, but the latter was too agile and managed to dodge. Kurama still tried to twist his shoulders free from the sharp claws. Too busy with Yuusuke and Kuwabara's antics, the flying youkai noticed too late the black blur that had jumped up to slice at his head. The half-youko felt arms grasping him and the landing. When he saw that it was his most loathed being in all the worlds, he growled so fiercely that Hiei decided to set him down. What hate he saw and felt from Kurama!

            Just when they thought everything was clear, another being jumped from the shadows and carried the redhead away. Kuwabara cursed loudly and went after it, but was tackled by Yuusuke. "Urameshi, what are you doing? Are you being controlled or something? Kurama's been kid-"

            But the leader seemed sane enough when he replied, "Kuwabara, it's okay. Everything is going according to plan."   

            "So you mean this mission was all a setup? That that scroll is a fake?"

            Yuusuke sighed, "No. This mission is true, but we used this as a cover to get Kurama." He bent to see Koenma in the communicator, "Here, we got the scroll, Koenma."

            "Oh… good. And Kurama?"

            "In good hands. We'll take care of him."

            "Yuusuke, you know that-"

            "We KNOW, Koenma, I'll talk to him. I don't think Yomi's brainwashed him yet so that he'll really fight us to get back to that goat he calls master."

            "But I have a bad feeling about this…"

            As Yuusuke teleported the scroll, Hiei thought to himself, _So do I... _

Afterwards, the raven-haired youth phoned another person, "Yomi? Kurama's been kidnapped."

"How dare you? You're betraying me…"

Touya prepared the ward and didn't reply. It was Shiwa, one of the people holding the redhead down, who replied, "This is for your own good, Kurama. We're taking you away from him."

At those words, the redhead struggled even more, "Iya! Iya! Let me go!"

The five almost lost grip of the redhead. Suzuki called out, "Touya, is it done yet?"

"Don't disturb me, baka."

"Unh. You have no right to choose what's good for me. I have my own mind."

"But it doesn't seem to be on the right track now."

It was Jin who had spoken. Touya's brows creased as the ward neared completion. Only he and Yomi could create that ward (Yomi's creation was a lot stronger of course), but his would do. Kurama was the one who designed the ward for himself and taught only Yomi and Touya, so that only those two could break the restrictions, just in case he would go berserk one day. Finally, the last character was carved, and he approached the redhead, half-spent. The one pinned down looked up at him with begging eyes, "Touya… don't. I'm happy there. I'm not alone, I don't feel lonely."

For only the briefest of moments, the ice youkai hesitated, but then attached the ward, "You don't know what you're saying, Kurama."

The half-youko only managed a half-growl before pain overtook him.

            The remaining three had been going around camp, fixing everything. They were to meet the 6 guys south of Mukuro's territory, but they had to wait a while until Kurama had been placated. Hiei suddenly spotted Kurama's sword, and he bent down to examine it. _A fine sword... he probably made this himself. _He was about to move, when he saw the notebook. He picked it up and immediately flipped to the last page, smelling something different from it. _Kurama's blood?_

And he found it, Kurama's reply.

                        _~*~*~_

_Sound, the light, feelings, emotion._

_                        Did you ever have these, koorime? Am I not just some toy you feel you've lost and now want back?_

_                        You and I made promises, how many of those have you kept?_

_                        You left, you hurt me, you couldn't protect me from... and now, you can't even give me up to what you know will be my happiness. You surely want to see me broken, don't you? Well, be happy, I was. I almost died Hiei, and maybe I did. The Kurama you know is no longer alive - he has long been buried. That was when you left. Now, someone has picked up the broken pieces of me to put me together. _

_Did you know that what once was broken, even if put together, will not be the same as the original? Some of its pieces will be lost and can never be put back._

_                        I've lost  a few parts of me, but they're quickly being filled. By someone I'm sure who loves me._

_                        You have no right to call out my name, you have no right to look at me, you don't even have the right to think of me!_

_                        This is where we should draw the line. It's over._

_                        Here, our story, that never began, ends._

_            ~*~*~_

            Funny how even adversaries can have the same reactions. Hiei, hands filled with tremors, his insides roaring, slammed shut the diary. In one, smooth motion, he threw it far off below the cliff. He shouted, "I'll never accept this, Kurama!"

            But unknowingly, a memory came up to his mind.

                        -----

_Kurama closed the door behind him and heaved a sigh - his okaasan wasn't home yet. She wasn't there to see him in this sorry state. His shirt and pants were torn, his body filled with bruises and cuts, his lips, slightly swollen. Slowly, he slid down, his back against the door, and when he reached the floor, he crunched up, arms embracing the knees against his chest, his body, wracking with sobs. 'I'm sick of this...'_

_Suddenly, Hiei came in from the window and headed towards him, "Fox?"_

_Kurama looked up, his face contorted into a beautiful, extremely sad expression, and without warning, threw himself onto Hiei's chest. Not knowing what to do, Hiei knelt stiffly, inspecting each and every part of his friend. Then he realized what happened, "Fox, Kurama, tell me who did this? I'll -"_

_But Kurama would not meet him in the eyes. So as gently as he could muster, Hiei pried himself off, lifted Kurama's face with his two small hands and whispered (quite expressionlessly), "Tell me."_

_Kurama, realizing that this was not the right person to be showing such weakness to, wiped his eyes, gave what smile he could manage and replied, "Gomen, Hiei. I forgot..."_

_Hiei fought the urge to grab the redhead's shoulders and shake him until his brain turned to jelly, "Stupid fox, I'm asking you... What happened?"_

_"I... Someone just tried to... do something, but I managed to run away. I really didn't want to hurt him at all, he's just a human, so I ended up in this state."_

_The fire demon wanted to tell him, 'Baka! Humans are not to be pitied, if they try to take advantage of you, kill them immediately!', instead, he 'hmph'ed and demanded, "Who was it then?"_

_Kurama just looked at him with wide eyes, and then averted them. Hiei fought the urge to shout so what came out instead was a growl. They remained in their positions for a long time, and in that moment, it suddenly came to the half-koorime, 'If only you were there to take care of him... this would never have happened.' And he remembered a relic he had... 'obtained' from a wandering youkai. When he moved to stand, Kurama followed him with his eyes, and a look of recognition crossed his face when Hiei brought out two rings. The rings each had four lines on it, which were parallel at the back, and at the front, two lines formed an 'x' in the middle. The other two, bordered the x, so it looked like the roman numeral for 10. Hiei spoke, "4 promises._

_"If one promise is broken, one strand is broken", the fire demon slipped one on Kurama's ring finger, the other on his, "My first promise: I'll protect you forever."_

_A light shone in Kurama's eyes, and he gave a small smile, "The I will always trust you."_

_Hiei nodded, "The second promise: I will never hurt you, or cause you pain."_

_"For that, I will never cry on anyone else's shoulders, but yours."_

_A pause._

_This time, Kurama spoke first, "My third promise: I will be yours until you find someone else."_

_Hiei drew in his breath in surprise. He looked straight at the verdant depths, and when he was sure that the youko had no hesitation, he replied, "And I'll give you up when you find someone else."_

_A longer pause._

_Kurama took Hiei's hands and seemed to beg, "...Promise me you'll never leave."_

_"I promise."_

_"Then I will also always be there when you need me, and call for me."    _

                        -----

            "Hiei, time to go to Kurama."

            With a curse, he turned to move. They walked the long way towards Mukuro's land, expectant to see Kurama and convince him to come with them. Finally, it was only a few meters to go.

~ÀÀÀÀÀ~

            Koenma inspected the scroll carefully. He noticed something peculiar about it, and then he saw. The scroll's seal had been broken. He tentatively unrolled it, then eagerly did when he saw that nothing happened, no lightning or booming voice from a god. He slowly read each line, observed each picture, and tried to decipher each hidden meaning.

            After what seemed for a while, he paled and immediately called for George. "Get in here, George!"

"KOENMA-SAMA! What is it?"

"Give this to the gods. As fast as you can. I don't care if you have to sprout wings!"

When the blue oni exited, he sat nervously, eyebrows crunched up together. _I have to call them, contact them, tell them..._ The baby grabbed the phone.

~ÀÀÀÀÀ~

_RRINNGGGG_

_RRRINNGGGG_

_RRRINNNGGG_

"So you three have finally arrived."

Everything seemed to have turned to rock, when they saw what had happened. 

_RRRINNGGG_

_RRRIINGGGG_

"Not gonna answer it, Urameshi?" Yomi mockingly said, and he stepped over an unconscious Chuu. 

"What the hell – "

"My army is very powerful, especially since Kurama was the one who trained each one of them…" The said redhead was in the background, playing quite innocently with the ward on his arm. Hiei raged with fury when he saw Asa standing watch over the redhead, "You!"

Yuusuke saw as well, "Asa, you traitor!"

"I only aim for my master's happiness, and this IS Lord Kurama's happiness."

Hiei leapt to attack him, but suddenly, Kurama's ward broke and Hiei was flung back and hard, his eyes rolling as if he was possessed. Kuwabara could only curse, "Shit, Kura-"

He also fell unconscious. The last thing Yuusuke saw were Kurama's absolutely sad eyes…

Koenma cursed. _Where are they?_

RRINNG…

RRRIINGG

RINNNG…

One foot ended the noise.

* * *

Oh good, it's done… J So, what do you think of it?

It's getting pretty fast, the plot.

Who can guess the next RING series after RINNNG? Oh, yeah, please R&R if you have time.

Quite long, wasn't it? Asa's really a traitor? Yomi seems to be suffering from MPD in the last chapter ^_~;

                      Okay, so for the next chap: The six plus the three's schedule of deaths? The secret within the scroll. The real end of a bond. Yuusuke's destiny? Hiei's history. Kurama's history, part 1.

                      All in the next chapter: **Devil's Tears**


End file.
